Halloween II: Vengeance
by Dartcher
Summary: Sequel to Halloween: Asylum. It's been two years since that horrid Halloween night, and Tracy Stevens is trying to forget the memories, but when Halloween is coming right around the corner, what will Tracy do when her biggest fear comes back to haunt her?


**Chapter One**  
It has been two years since that dreaded Halloween night. Tracy Stevens stared coldly at the stars, which were shining brightly. She always tried to forget the events of that Halloween, tried to forget the murders, but the memories just kept catching up to her. After Laurie Strode was murdered Tracy tried to find Laurie's child, but she never succeded.

"Hey, you coming to bed?" Asked a voice.

"Yeah, I'm coming," Tracy replied quietly. She was talking to her boyfriend, Edgar Abbot.

"Are you alright?" Asked a concerned Edgar.

"I'm fine," said Tracy as she slumped into bed.

* * *

It was late at night, and Tracy found herself alone with Edgar in a room, but where? There was a door at the end of the room. Edgar stood up and slowly made his way to the door. He tried to open it. It was locked. Tracy tried to look out of the small window in the door and she saw an empty hallway. _Where am I?_ Tracy thought. She turned. There was a small barred window. Tracy looked out of the window. She saw trees below and a patch of grass. In the grass, was a man, and he was wearing a mask. Tracy blinked and the man was gone. She walked towards Edgar and wrapped her arms around him, thinking that would protect her.

"Where are we?" Asked Tracy, looking up at Edgar.

"I . . . I don't know," studdered Edgar.

Tracy looked out the window again to see if that man was still there. He wasn't. There was a bed, two chairs, and a table. On the table was a note. Tracy picked it up. The note said, _Tonight you die._

Tracy dropped the note and it hit the floor, like a leaf hitting the ground on an autumn day. She couldn't make out what was happening, where was she? Why was she here? She had so many questions left unanswered.

Edgar sat down on the bed and invited Tracy to join him. Tracy sat down, breathing heavily.

"Honey what's wrong," asked Edgar, his eyes looking at Tracy's terrified face.

Tracy lifted her finger and pointed at the note. Edgar picked it up, and read it. His face was blank when he put down the note. He took Tracy by the hand and said, "We need to get out of here."

Tracy nodded her head in agreement. Edgar went for the door and slammed on it repeatedly, and Tracy and Edgar both yelled "Help!" as much as they could. The hallway still remained empty. Edgar gave up. He went into the bed and fell asleep. Tracy looked at the door. A man in a white mask stared at her through the window. Tracy shook Edgar vigorously and kept yelling "Get up!". Edgar woke up, and saw the man looking at them through the window.

"Oh crap," whispered Edgar.

They both stood up, and tried to find a way out. They couldn't use the window because that was barred. There had to be another way, there had to be! The man's hand slammed at the door. Tracy screamed. Edgar looked under the bed and saw a latch.

"Here, help me move the bed!" Shouted Edgar.

Edgar and Tracy pushed the bed away to reveal a trapdoor. Edgar pulled at the latch and it opened. Tracy went in first, and Edgar last, closing the trapdoor behind him. Keys were inserted into the door lock, and the man gently opened the door. He walked to the trapdoor, then he opened it and went inside.

Tracy and Edgar struggled to get through the tunnel. They were starting to lose energy from running. Tracy heaved heavily and slowed down. Edgar ran back for Tracy. They both held hands and ran together. They heard footsteps in the distance. They ran faster. The footsteps were getting closer. They reached the end of the tunnel.

"What now?" Yelled Tracy. Her eyes were starting to well up with tears. Edgar reached with his hands, as it was dark where he was. He found a step. A ladder, he found a ladder! He guided Tracy up and started to climb up himself. Tracy found an exit at the top of the ladder, but she couldn't open it. Edgar turned. He saw a dark figure standing not too far away from him. Edgar yelled for Tracy to hurry up. Tracy felt more pressure when she saw the figure starting to move again. She pushed and pushed on the trapdoor and then it finally broke free. Tracy went up and was in a hallway. Edgar reached for the top, but he felt a grip on his leg. The man held onto his leg and started to drag him down. Tracy grabbed Edgar's hand and tried to pull him up. It was no use, the man was stronger than her. In the shadows Tracy saw a knife being lifted into the air, then it plummeted down. Edgar screamed in pain and yelled, "Run Tracy! Run!"

Tracy watched the knife lift again and heard the knife pierce Edgar's back once more. The man threw Edgar's lifeless corpse to the ground. Tracy ran through the dark hallways. While running she encountered the body of a deceased security guard. Blood still dripped from his chest, his nose, and his mouth. Tracy kept running, she saw the man following her when she turned around. Finally, the man turned. Tracy breathed slowly, and opened a door. The man stood there, right in front of her. She finally got a good view of him, of his mask. She recognized the mask, the clothes, the shoes, she recognized everything. She tried to run, but the man grabbed her by the shoulder. Screaming and struggling, Tracy tried to punch the man, but the man rose his knife up, and it came down onto her stomach.

* * *

Tracy woke up screaming. Edgar instantly awakened and looked at Tracy. She started crying. Edgar didn't need to ask what happened. He already knew. Tracy told him everything about what happened to her, and when she moved in she told him that she might have nightmares, but Edgar promised that he would always comfort her if she had one of those nightmares.

Edgar hugged Tracy, and Tracy hugged him back. Tracy tried to think why she would have a dream like this. She looked at the calendar. Tomorrow was October 30th, and after that, was Halloween.

* * *

Please tell me what you think! I would really like feedback on this story, and I even appreciate negative reviews, as long as I know you're reading it, I'm happy! :D


End file.
